Lovers' Quarrel
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Every couple have quarrels...Oneshot inspired by a ZoLu Doujinshi but with the pairing LucciLuffy. T to protect my back


re-HELLO!This is a small oneshot inspired by a cute ZoLu doujinshi,I wanted to see what would happen if it were LucciLuffy,I started it yesterday(in my time zone) at 7.30 pm and I finished it today at 3.30 pm...I'M SOOOOOOOO TIRED...WELL ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" snarled Jyabura as he fell down onto the deck,his fishing rode's line had a grip before the fish escaped<p>

A few feet away from him, Kaku and Chopper laughed,loudly.

"SHADDAP!"

Kaku and Chopper rolled on the floor laughing

"Maybe,Jya-san wasn't as good as fishing,Yohohohoho!"said Brook

"SHADDAP YOU STINKY HALLOWEEN DECORATION!"screeched Jyabura"LIKE YOU'D BE ANY BETTER THAN ME!"

"You break my heart,Jya-san…Too bad I'm only made of bones,Yohohohohoh!"Brook twirled around at his joke

"IMMA KILL YOU!"snarled Jyabura while the other laughed at him

"Oooooooooooh!"Everybody's attention turned to Usopp"I've got one! And it's a big one!Probably not as big as the Giant Goldenfish I captured once"

"REALLY~~~!"asked Chopper,stars in his eyes

"Liar"retorted a deadpaned Kaku

"Shut up and someone please help me"hissed Usopp

Kaku and Jyabura started helping him

* * *

><p>"Luffy!...LUFFY!"Luffy turned his attention from the window back to the leopard man whom he was helping doing the dish"Could you please tell me how many times do I have to tell you to stop looking away ?"<p>

While Lucci talked,Luffy listened to his friend cheering on the big fish they were gonna bring back on the ship. He was so absorbed into those cheering to look at what he was doing, the gomu ningen grabbed a cup to dry only for it to slip from his grip and slowly to fall on the floor. If it weren't for Lucci's reflexes,the cup would have smashed into pieces

"You never learn!"growled Lucci,waving the cup in front of the Captain"Leave,I'll be doing the rest"

"Hey!"started Luffy,grabbing the cup still in Lucci's clutch" I'm on dish duty too!And unlike you,I'm doing it properly!"

"WHAT?"screamed Lucci"Says the guy who drops multiples pots,chopsticks and glasses!You're far too dangerous than I'm surprised that your crew still let you do the dish duty!So leave,you'll only broke what's left of the fragiles dishes!"

A tug-of-war started for the cup

"I'm gonna finish the rest!"growled Luffy,holding onto the cup for dire life as if to prove his point"And stop treating me like a child!"

"Then listen to your elder,brat!"

Luffy hold his breath,Lucci hadn't actually called him that? Infuriated,his grabbed the other's head and tried to push him away. Hattori,who was gently resting on one of the chairs' head,flew around the room,flew around the room,panicked by the aura the two men gave off

"You also bent one of Sanji's pot!"replied Luffy,tugging the cup to his side and pushing Lucci away

"That was because the mutt made me angry !"snarled Lucci,tugging the cup back to him"Now,let go!"

"No!"

The tug of war went on,till Nami barged into the room

"Luffy!"said Nami" We can't go to this Flower Island, a storm will heading our way and will delay us to…"

***CRACK !***

"Roohoo!"cooed Hattori,flying out of the room

"Crack?" Nami stared at the two men, who blinked at her, then she noticed the broken cup in their hands. HER broken cup.

***BAM !* *BAM !* *BAM !* *BAM !* *BAM !***

The two men found themselves crouched down,holding their head,which had steaming bumps on them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT !"screeched Nami"THIS WAS MY FAVORITE CUP !"

"It's Lucci's fault !"replied Luffy" He was pulling it too forcibly !"

Anger was written all over Lucci's face

"ME ? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T GAVE IT TO ME OBEDIENTLY !"hissed the leopard man

Nami was angry,scratch that,she was infuriated by them and now that they were arguing was only worsening her anger. Pulling out her Clima-Tact,she pointed it at the arguing boys

"THUNDERBOLT !"

Before the two could react,they were chucked out with Luffy onto the deck and Lucci thrown head first against the main mast,both of them black and steaming. The crew and former CP9 stopped what they were doing to come and watch what was going on

"Nami…"replied Luffy as Lucci slided down the mast and crashed on the deck on his head, butt in the air

"I won't forgive you two…"declared Nami coldly" As a punishment, Lucci your debt is now 200 millions berries…"

"WHAT?THE HELL?"snarled said man,sitting crosslegged on the deck and massaging his head

"…And I won't even lend you any money ! Luffy,you're now banned from having seconds!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And"Nami turned to go back to the navigating room"I will never ever talk to you two again"

***STOMP !* *STOMP !* *STOMP !* *SLAM !***

The two men glared at each other

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT !"yelled Luffy"IF ONLY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A JERK AND LET ME DO THE DISH,THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!"

"WHY THE HELL IT IS MY FAULT ?"snarled Lucci,his leopard's side showing"NOW BECAUSE YOU BEING A WALKING DISASTER, MY DEBT WENT FROM 10 MILLIONS TO 200 MILLIONS !"

The two ran at each other and exchanged punches and kicks

"Someone separate them !"ordered Franky

Lucci was restrained by Kaku and Jyabura while Luffy was with Chopper in his Heavy Point and Zoro

"Stop it you two !"shouted Kalifa

Lucci let out an angry growl before he shook Kaku's and Jya's grip away,he followed Nami's exemple and stomped away to his room.

* * *

><p>Fukuro was happy, he had went on a reconnaissance mission on an island and discovered it to be inhabited. He went back to the Sunny-go with the Mini-Merry then dashed to the dinning-room to give his report to the crew<p>

"Chapapapa! This island has a small town"reported Fukuro upon entering the dinning room only to stop and stare at the scene before him. All of them(minus Nami) were eating yet, the ambience,however, was to be cut with a Rankyaku,especially between Lucci and Luffy.

"What…"began Fukuro but upon seeing Blueno putting his open hand and 'slashing' his neck he stopped and slowly observed the Captain and his former co-worker,immediately he noticed that Lucci was drinking coffee and Luffy was eating vegetables

_"Normally he gives them to Lucci when Sanji isn't looking"_noted Fukuro

The stare of the two meet, and Luffy bit angrily into the poor salad while glaring at the Neko Zoan across him,Lucci snarled silently at the captain and adverted his gaze to glare at something on Jya's jacket,to calm himself,Lucci took a sip from his cup of coffee. On his shoulder,Hattori cooed gently to sooth his master

"Sanji!"smiled Luffy"I want seconds!"

The cook glared at his Captain then at Blueno, who was about to serve Luffy again

"I won't and so will be Blueno" Blueno sighed,sent an apologetic gaze to Luffy and gave the plate to Fukuro. Luffy's face fell and tears streamed down his cheeks, his teary gaze rested upon Lucci's full plate.

_"Lucci always gives him a bite or two when he doesn't receive a serving"_ noted again Fukuro

Lucci gave a sadistic smirk and gave a spoonful of rice into a small plate to Hattori, who looked like he didn't know where to put himself, then,all the while smirking, devoured his meal in front of a teary Luffy. Feeling like something was about to explode between the two, Kaku and Jyabura edged away from the two,just in case.

"Thank you for the food" said the crew once everyone was finished

"Your welcome!" smiled Sanji and Blueno

Even with lunch over, Lucci and Luffy were still engaged in a glare war

"Fukuro"mumbled Kaku,trying to relieve all the tension in the room"You said the island was inhabited"

Fukuro nodded

"That's great"said Blueno"We're out of food"

"And I need to go shopping,it's about time since the last island and I'm in dire need of girl bounding time"replied Kalifa

"I agree with you"smiled Robin" I'll go warn Nami and ask her if she want to come"

"If she doesn't come,tell her I'm dragging her butt with me"

Robin chuckled and left the room to go find Nami

"Lemme write a list of what we'll need"drawled Sanji,cigarette on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't those witches wait for us…"muttered Jyabura<p>

"Will you stop being grumpy,you sound like an old man,Jya" replied a bubbly Kaku

Sanji aproached them and handed Jyabura a list

"This is what you'll be getting"

Jyabura nodded only for the small paper to be taken by Kaku who then dashed into the town

"Oi!Oi!"shouted Jyabura,he jumped down the Sunny and run to catch his friend"WAIT FOR ME GIRAFFE BASTARD !"

Lucci rolled his eyes as he observed them,Sanji approached the brunet and handed him too a list

"You too"drawled the cook before he walked

"What a drag"drawled Lucci

"Shut up,Shitty-Neko"Lucci glared at the blond"It's Marimo's turn to guard the ship anyway"Sanji walked away only to come back to the Zoan"And before I forgot,take this"Sanji dropped some coins onto the older man's hand "This is for Luffy's snack,since you're going with him anyway",unknow to them Luffy was listening,"If I gave it to him,he's going to lose it, I think it's better if I leave it to you"

Before Lucci could close his hand,Luffy had grabbed the money and put it in his pocket,then the captain blew them a raspberry

"I'm going by myself"growled Luffy"Don't you dare follow me,Pigeon-Bastard!"

With that,Luffy ran away from the group.

"I wonder what happened when I wasn't here"said Fukuro,coming from behind Lucci with Blueno and Kumadori,"Did you made a perveted move on him ?"

Lucci turned around and if look could kill, Fukuro would have been dead a hundred times already. The Zoan stomped his way down the ship and into the town, his feathered friend on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Lucci<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn him and his stupidity"whispered to himself the Zoan"He's so freaking stubborn"<p>

Hattori was rubbing against his cheek to calm him,yet it didn't work. Sighing angrily,Lucci looked at a his list,in big bold letters was the word 'Meat',looking around Lucci sought for a butcher. After a while,he foud one that was actually interesting

"It's a good deal,bro!"said the merchand"The 'Elephant Meat',we just got it this morning and it's still fresh!"

Frowning,Lucci asked

"This morning ?Is it good to eat ?"

"Yeah,bro! It's so good that you can't stop 'till you upset your stomach !"

Lucci put on a pensieve face then looked at his pigeon as if asking _what do you think ?_, Hattori replied with a small peck on his cheek

"I'll buy all of these" responded Lucci,making the merchand stare at him"I'm buying every meat of your stale"

"This much ?"asked the merchand,complying to Lucci's order"Do you have a dinosaur as a pet ?"

Lucci allowed a small smirk

"Almost"

Giving the man the money,at the end of his purchase,he was surprised that he had some money left. Saying nothing,the man walked away

_"I'm done here,I'll go back to the ship"_

As he walked back to the ship,he couldn't help but worry a bit about Luffy

_"He's not lost,right ?His sense of direction is as bad as Zoro's…He's clumsy too,so clumsy he might slip into the river or unleash a stampede on him…"_

Grinding his teeth,Lucci willed himself to think about something else

"…WHO CARES WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM !"hissed Lucci,startling passers-by and Hattori" HE WON'T DIE EVEN IF I MURDER HIM. IT'S A WASTE OF TIME TO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT !"

Angrily,Lucci walked back to the Sunny-Go

"WHATCH OUT PEOPLE !"screamed a man "THIS BEAST IS OUT OF CONTROL !"

Turning his head, Lucci remarked an enormous angry bull running into the street, backing out of the bull's way,Lucci stood still as he watched the beast dash,knocking stands and people out of his way. A woman screamed

"BOY GET OUT OF THE WAY !"

Looking ahead,Lucci noticed someone on the ground,someone with familiar jet balck hair

_"LUFFY ?"_

Dropping his things,Lucci Soru'ed himself to the fallen figure,knowing that he didn't have time to duck the enraged beast,even using Soru,Lucci decided to hug the boy to himself and protect him. The headbutt Lucci received was enough to knock the wind outta him and send him a couple of meters away yet the bull was slightly punch-drunk. Slowly rising his head,Lucci noticed that it wasn't Luffy he saved but a small boy who was inconscious

"Hey !"called Lucci" You alright ?"

The boy opened his eyes,blinked then slowly nodded. The bull let out a noise,rubbed the ground with its hoves then charged again at Lucci. Snarling,Lucci lowered the boy to the ground and too charged the bull, with a dexterity only known to CP9 agent,the Zoan grabbed its horn yet the impact made Lucci back away from a few feet,the bull let out an infuriated moo only to whimper at the murderous look into Lucci's eyes,it was so intense that the bull went limp on the ground. Shouts exploded as the bull fell down

"Are you okay sir ?"asked some people

Lucci nodded stifly. The boy's mother ran to her son and hugged him tightly

"Thank you very much !You really…"

"It's nothin'" cut gently Lucci,lifting his shirt,the Zoan noticed a swelling bruise already forming itself. Hattori landed on his master shoulder and rubbed fervously his feathered head on Lucci's cheek

_"I should have used Tekkai,what an idiot !"_

Something wrapped itself around his leg

"Thank you,sir"

"Like I said it's nothing"repeated Lucci

The little boy detached himself from the Zoan then bowed to him

"I'm sorry" mumbled the boy

Lucci considered the boy in front of him, the resemblance between him and Luffy was striking. Sighing,Lucci ruffled the boy's hair gently

"Just be careful next time,'kay"

Slowly making his way to his fallen packages,he would have walked away if it weren't for the people to gift him more food for helping the little boy

"You don't have to" would reply Lucci yet his words went to deaf ears so he dropped the case and thanked all of them and,finally,marched to the Sunny

"Next time I pull something like this,Hattori…Stop me"mumbled Lucci and Hattori cooed gently. Putting a hand in his pocked,Lucci felt the last coins of his money. He stilled for a moment before letting another sigh and walking away.

* * *

><p>Luffy<p>

* * *

><p>Luffy stared awed,his face glued to the glass, as the baker took out some pork buns from the oven and put them into display in his bakery<p>

"Thoses cakes look so good"drooled Luffy then turned his head to his left" Don't you agree Lucci ?"

Luffy made a face when he realised that he was alone. Holding his tears he shouted,drawing attention to him

"AH! FUN! SO FUN!"

Putting on his happy-go-lucky smile he walked away from the bakery, yet the smile soon disapeared

_"It doesn't seem fun without him…"_

Stopping himself he mumbled angrily

"Stupid Lucci…"

Turning his head to his left,he noticed a small shop. A cup shop.

"Oh,yeah,I broke Nami's cup…"whispered Luffy"I wonder if she's still angry…"his stomach grumbled loudly"I'm so hungry…"Pause"AH! I ALMOST FORGOT !"

Running into the shop, he startled the woman behind the counter,quickly regaining her composure,she smiled

"Welcome"

Luffy noted the girl was about Lucci's age with waist lengh red blood hair with jet black tips and sharp,yet gentle golden eyes

"Nee-chan"greeted Luffy

Slowly walking to the boy,the girl stood a good head from Luffy's height

"Are you looking for something specific ?"asked the woman

Luffy nodded

"I'm looking for a cup since I broke one of my friend"

The redhead smiled gently then walked to a shelf and grabbed a cup to dust

"Really ? All of my cup come from the many islands I visited" putting the cup away and grabbing another one" Try finding one"

Luffy nodded then looked around and found a cup that was bright pink with a retarded looking leopard with wings on his back and a pirate monkey,the two were dancing.

"This one is good" smiled Luffy with stars in his eyes.

The cup was taken from his hands and put back the shelf,Luffy stared at the woman

"I'm going to give you an advice"said the girl, taking a random cup,which had a dragon made of what looked like rubbies,sapphires,emeralds and diamonds, to dust" It's easy to give someone a gift YOU like,however it's different when you're looking for something she or he will like"

The young man nodded at her

"I see…Nami will not like it since it's not her type"

The long haired girl smiled and shufled to another aisle to dust more cup

"This one is cool !"heard the redhead, looking at the aisle the boy was in,holding a cup that looked like a panda

"You really should listen to advice,my boy"mumbled the girl before going back to work.

Luffy put the cup back to the shelf and walked away slowly only to stop as he saw a sparkle from the corner of his eyes,looking up to the upper shelves he stared at one cup particularly before grabbing a chair near by then climbed onto it. The cup was a carribean blue with incrusted white opales and obsidians. Taking it slowly from the shelf,Luffy jumped down the chair and walked to the girl

"I'll take this one"smiled Luffy,showing the cup to the redhead

"You sure ?"

Luffy nodded

"It's so pretty and sparkly and the color of the ocean"

Taking the 5 million berry from his pocket,he showed the coins to the girl

"Will it be enough ?" asked Luffy

The redhead looked at the coin then discretly to the shelf where the price said 30 millions berry. Smilling sweetly,the girl took the coins from Luffy's hand

"It'll be enough,this cup price is 5 millions berry"

Smiling widder than before as the redhead put the cup into a small box to protect it from breaking then giving the bag to the brunet

"Thank you and see you,Nee-chan" Luffy ran from the shop and back to the Sunny

Laughing softly

"Guess I'll be making a new cup now"

* * *

><p>Jumping into the deck, Luffy didn't expected to stood face to face with Lucci,slowly frowning at each other,Luffy walked past Lucci only to be stopped by the man's grip on his hand<p>

"Wait…"

"No way" replied Luffy

Lucci blinked,once,twice

"…I didn't say anything yet !"

"Then say it"

"Okay…"

"No Way"

"…Wait a second !" Lucci was pissed and he was even more pissed that Luffy still walked away from him yet the leopard man didn't let go of the boy's arm,it streched with every steps Luffy made

"Don't go !"growled Lucci

"NO WAY !"shouted Luffy,turning slowly to face the former CP9 agent but Luffy lost his footing and was thrown against Lucci and the two were thrown against one of the ship's wall. Massaging his head gently,Luffy passed a hand on Lucci face,hidden behind a cutain of black wavy hair"Lucci, you okay ?"

Something warm and wet was on Luffy's hand,taking it away from the Zoan's face,red was on Luffy's hand. Lucci's blood. The older man's body slided into one side and hit the floor with a silent noise

"Lucci ?LUCCI!"Luffy shook Lucci's body all the while screaming his name,every time Luffy shook his body,Lucci's head hit the wall"ARE YOU DEAD ? LUCCI ?"

"Stop…it…"mumbled Lucci only to be ignored,angrily,Lucci grabbed Luffy's wrists and stilled the boy from shaking him til his teeth rattle"I'm telling you to stop ! Were you planning on killing me ?",Lucci forehead was scrathced but it wasn't bleeding anymore

"You're alive !"Luffy let out a relieved sigh"Don't scare me like that,I thought you completly died…"

"I think the key word is 'nearly'…"touching his forehead slightly and hissing when his figers met the cut"Seem that I bumbed into that corner and cut myself when you collided with me"Lucci pointed to the package on Luffy's arm

"Oh,crap!"hissed Luffy"Nami's cup!"slowly taking the small box from the bag he opened it"Phew,it's not broken"

"You…"

Luffy stared at the Zoan or more like at the cut on the Zoan's forehead

"Are you okay with that cut ?"

Lucci gave Luffy a desmissive wave

"It's nothin' to worry about,really"Lucci pushed Luffy's hands away"I've through much worse"

Luffy smiled a tight smile

"Then I'm glad"Luffy put his head against Lucci's chest and his hands on each sides of the leopard man"I was really freaked out since you didn't respond"

Lucci blinked at the younger brunet. Luffy's hands moved up before stilling

"Hm?" poking the right side of the Zoan,who let out a gasp then a hiss. Frowning,Luffy lifted Lucci's shirt,immediatly noticing the swelled and angry purple bruise "Lucci…What happened ?"

Growling deeply ,Lucci put his shirt down

"It's nothing to worry" The leopard turned his head to a side,avoiding Luffy's eyes

Gently grabbing the other's face,Luffy stared into those dark forrest green eyes

"Of course I'll worry about it !"replied the Captain" Why did you come back all bruised and dusty when you just went in town to buy supplies ?"

"…"

Gently grabbing the hands around his face,Lucci's lips thined before he looked away from the brunet

"…A kid"began Lucci"was caught in a bull's stampede…And I thought it was you…So I protected the kid from that beast's horns…Do you have a problem with that ?"the last part was hissed

"Haha ! So you messed up"laughed Luffy"You're so stupid,Lucci"

Lucci flew off the handle

"WHADIDJASAY ?"hissed the leopard man

Before the man could get more angry,Luffy hugged him,standing taller than the man sitting on the floor by standing on his knees

"Thanks Lucci"said Luffy into Lucci's hair"For saving my life"

Lucci grumbled a welcome before he grabbed Luffy's legs. Luffy lost his balance yet he didn't land on his butt but on Lucci. Straightening up,Lucci made sure that Luffy sat astride him. Putting his head on top of Luffy's shoulder,he murmured gently

"Being avoided by and without you is painful"

Lucci felt Luffy's smile into his neck

"Yeah,me too"replied the rubber boy"It's really painful when you don't hug me…As painful as not eating meat"

"Are you saying that I'm like meat ?"growled Lucci

Luffy laughed right in his face

"Heheheh! Just kidding ! You're better than meat!"

Lucci smirked gently. Luffy then approached their faces,noses touching

"Ne,Lucci"said Luffy"Let's make up"

Lucci's answer was to swallow Luffy's lips under his own,engaging them to dance with him. Now Luffy remembered why he fell in love with the brunet,because under that emotionless mask and short temper was a big softie,don't believe him ? Look at Hattori.

* * *

><p>"Ne,Lucci"said Luffy after a while,inspecting Lucci's wound on the forehead<p>

"Hm ?"

" I remember when I was walking the street" Luffy's kissed Lucci's forehead gently"Nami's still angry at us,right ?"

"Yeah"sighed Lucci as he stood"I did the same thing you did"

Luffy blinked at the older brunet. The Zoan walked to his bag and took a smaller paper bag,peering inside,Lucci gave it to Luffy,who also peered inside.

"Lucci bought one too ?"

Lucci nodded

"The merchand said that it won't break even if you drop it or I wash it"

The captain smiled at the former CP9 agent

"Let's go see Nami"

"Okay"sighed Lucci

* * *

><p>Nami rose her head as the door of the Aquarium room opened, Lucci and Luffy entered and walked to where she was sitting,then slowly the two put on the table two cup one carribean blue with incrusted white opales and obsidians and the other a tangerine color. Turning her stare back at the boys,something happened that she'll never forget,ever. Luffy and Lucci bowed head at her<p>

"I'm sorry"uttered the brunets

Frowning at them,hardly believing in their apology,she took the note book on the table

'Did you really consider yourselves ?' she wrote

"I did !" exclaimed Luffy" Seriously I did,a lot"

"He right,Nami" said Lucci"Please accept our apology"Lucci's pride was roaring but Lucci had to suck it up if he wanted to not have this debt of 200 millions

The following seconds felt like an eternity before the redhead smiled

"Fine then,I'll forgive you"she sighed"Also,it's rare to see Lucci bow his head,rarer to heard him apology anyway"

Lucci was slightly ticked of whereas Luffy was more than happy. Letting out an angry breath,Lucci noticed something from the corner of his eyes. Nami's cup,the one they had broken.

"Nami…"called Lucci"This…"

"Ah,yes !I asked Kaku to put all the pieces together"answered Nami" Since it's the same as Nojiko's,my sister, I don't want to throw it away"

Lucci passed a hand in his hair, a habit to show he was either sorry or annoyed

"…I'm really sorry"repeated Lucci

"Don't worry about it"laughed Nami"When I'll visit Kokoyashi Village,I'm going to break Nojiko's then put it back together, and then it would be the same again" she took the two cup on the table"Also,now I got two more favorite now,so I'm really happy"

Lucci and Luffy looked at each other and shared a small smile

"Oh! Before I forget"said Nami"Relieve my doubts,who actually broke the cup ?"

"Ah ! The reason was…"said the two brunet at the same time then pointing at each other"Him"

.

.

.

.

.

.

The brunets glared at each other while Nami sighed

_"Here we go again…"_

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
